


Eyes Like the Sky

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Facetime with Misha and Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, But they're so sweet, Eyes Like the Sky, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, I mean come on, M/M, these dumb boys, they're not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha calls Jensen to wish him a happy anniversary and also to gently mock him about his latest beer.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Facetime with Misha and Jensen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105823
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Eyes Like the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this in like five minutes? Maybe. Do I regret it? Probably not.
> 
> My sweet boys, I love them. We're probably reading too much into this, but on the other hand, it's so fun!

“Happy anniversary, babe!” Jensen answered when Misha FaceTimed him.

“Happy anniversary, love. Eleven years, huh?”

Jensen smiled happily. “Yeah, eleven years. I’m so happy to have you in my life, Mish. You’re so funny and sweet and gorgeous…” He ducked his head, blushing.

“Awww, Jen, you’re wonderful. I’d say I didn’t know you cared, but you just named a fucking beer for my eyes.”

Jensen laughed. “Mish…”

“ _ Eyes Like the Sky _ , Jen, really?”

“It was Danni’s idea!” Jensen protested.

“Yeah, of course it was. That doesn’t change the fact that you definitely just fueled all the fan speculation about our relationship.”

“I’m sorry, Mish, I…”

Misha laughed. “Babe, I don’t  _ care _ . You know I’m amused by all the theories and the ship name and everything. You can do whatever you want, up to and including writing me a public love note. Oh wait, you just did that.”

Jensen blushed. “It’s just a beer. Besides, it could be anybody’s eyes.”

“Yeah, of course. You do know that your wife has brown eyes, right? And yours are green?”

“I  _ know _ , but…”

“What color is the sky, Jen?”

Jensen laughed. “Okay, I get it. And of course I did this for you, you know that.”

“I do. I’m so glad you think of my body as pilowy-soft.”

“Babe…”

“I object a little bit to being called  _ fruity _ , but it’s not that big a deal. And hmm, let’s see, what else?” He scanned the description of the beer while Jensen groaned. “Citrusy creamsicle stone-fruit juicy goodness. That’s a fantastic description.”

“It  _ is _ , though! We want people to buy this beer, it’s just good advertising.”

“I know it is, babe,” Misha said soothingly. “But also, I insist that your new pet name for me be  _ juicy goodness _ .”

Jensen laughed. “You’re the worst and I’m going to change the name of the damn beer. And then I’m never going to talk to you again.”

“Nah, you’d miss me too much. You  _ love _ me, and you’ve put up with me for eleven years already.”

“Yeah, I have. You’re so lucky I love you,” Jensen said, mock-seriously.

“Yeah, I really am,” Misha smiled sweetly at him. “I love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
